


Worlds that Jade Chan Never Fell Into Book II

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [29]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Crossroads (1986), Jackie Chan Adventures, Karate Kid (Movies), Queen of the Damned (2002), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cape Fear Elements, Bakery, Blues, Crimes & Criminals, Cupcakes, Full Moon, Gen, Guitars, Heroine's Journey, Mississippi, Moonlight, Movie: Lost Boys: The Thirst, Movie: Lost Boys: The Tribe, Road Trips, Sequel, Song: Life on the Run (Dierks Bentley), Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A sequel to “Worlds that Jade Chan Never Fell Into Book I.”
Series: Jade Chan [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. The Warlock in the Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts), [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worlds that Jade Chan Never Fell Into Book I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363397) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34). 



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics and fanart I cook up from time to time..

AU. Warlock Edgar Frog takes notice of Jade and rescues her from two muggers in an alley before inviting her to his home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Edgar, Alan and Jade on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fanfic [oh but jesus was a crossmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474310).

AU. Edgar and Alan take Jade with them on an adventure..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Jade, Lestat, cupcake..

AU. On one of their trips, Lestat and Jade go to a bakery in Paris, where they have delicious cupcakes. When Jade tries the “Pretty in Pink” cupcake, she instantly loves its taste and texture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. By the Light of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Jade, Edgar and the full moon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Patriot Day to all of you.. :)

AU. Jade, Edgar and the full moon. One night, Jade is gazing up at the moon and the stars when Edgar finds her at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the quote “But you can’t escape your demons just by leaving home” (spoken by Max Cady in the 1991 remake of the 1962 film **Cape Fear** )..

AU. Edgar sits at the desk, writing a note. He then leaves the note on Jade’s bed for her parents to find when they wake up in the morning and wonder where she is..

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have taken off on a journey of self-discovery. Don’t blame yourselves, Mom and Dad — my leaving is not the fault of either one of you. After all, I’m sure either one of you probably did the same thing when you were my age, or older._

_But I will come back... someday._

**_~Your daughter,  
Jade_ **

After leaving the note, Edgar then picks up a sleeping Jade and carries her out to his truck. Placing her on the passenger’s seat, he belts her in, closes the door and then heads to the driver’s seat. Getting in, he closes the door and puts his seat belt on before starting the engine.

Finally, he takes off on the journey. Beside him is his passenger — a young girl with a sense of adventure that he’s found to be very awesome, indeed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Life On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song **Life on the Run** by Dierks Bentley..

AU. Daniel LaRusso tells Jade that she can’t rest a minute when she’s living life on the run, and takes her with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. The Guitar Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the road with Eugene Martone and Willie Brown..

AU. Jade goes on the road with Eugene Martone and his friend Willie Brown..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	8. Meeting Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets Eli “Hawk” Moskowitz..

AU. It happens when Jade is taking a walk late one night. Mysterious stranger Eli “Hawk” Moskowitz keeps an eye on her from afar, while also taking down the not-so-nice people that also have their sights set on Jade. Finally, he reveals himself to her when he rescues her from a mugger one night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
